


Give you what you like

by jeffgangfan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Implied Smut, M/M, Song fic, a rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffgangfan/pseuds/jeffgangfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Things have changed, Perseus."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give you what you like

**Author's Note:**

> Awkwardsleepyhead is my dear beta!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Rick Riordan does.
> 
> They are above 18 in this fic. 
> 
> You should listen to the song: Give you what you like - Avril Lavigne.

“Things have changed, Perseus,” Nico said, his hair tossed over in the wind. Said person was laid bare on the bed, silent after his question. Nico had chuckled at the word “prude” when it left Percy’s mouth, sarcasm dripping out from his answer as if he had been a creek of it himself. There was nothing prude or pure about him, only a time at Camp when impurity had dissipated. It had come back, though, and this time, it's full-force.

With a glass of Bourbon, he admired the lines of the older demigod’s body as Percy turned. Apparently, the son of Poseidon failed to escape the inevitable changes, he resigned to an uneventful, insipid life in their apartment with a tedious job to earn his living. And Nico, no one knew what he had been doing all those years. He did not know himself.

The moment he claimed the kisses, the skin, the whole package Percy had offered him, Nico wondered whether his life could have been different. Could he have made love to the person beneath him instead of fucking him? Could they have hung out like couples in love and lived a healthy, happy life?

In the dark that could conceal what reality would condemn in the morning, he devoured the son of Poseidon because sex was as regular as meals. Perseus moaned, body sensitive, and hands greedy because of the lack of physical contact for all those years living alone. Nico was aware of how he would regret everything tomorrow, would want to forget how he had persuaded Percy into sex when they met again in their apartment, which he rarely even returned to. How Percy being a writhing, breathless mess beneath him didn’t mean as much as he wanted it to.

“Is this love?” Percy asked, back facing Nico. Tracks of fingernails and blooming hickeys adorned the toned landscape of his back. Nico examined them carefully, fingers trailing and lingering like lost wanderers.

“Maybe. Someday.” Because Nico wasn’t ready to be hurt, to be led on false assumptions and stupid decisions.

Nico could only give Percy what the son of Poseidon wanted, to get what he liked tonight. However, he had hoped, just a little, that when _their_ someday came, Percy would turn off the lights and he would see stars. Because it would be love.

**Author's Note:**

> It's the stress. Comment and review, please!


End file.
